


【狮花/段子】德语频道

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 这是我最早发布在网上的一系列RPS小段子，还不错算不上黑历史2333是更适合中文语境的沙雕作品。
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1  
  
巴萨队内存在着一个德语频道。  
  
共享此频道的两人:“请不要再混入瑞士德语了”的特尔施特根和“第一次转会的后辈就由我来带你装逼带你飞”的拉基蒂奇。

  


2  
  
对于前者早前对后者的此能力质疑一事，后者是通过把“儿萨梦，梅世佳”说出花儿来进行反击的。  
  
开个玩笑。

  


3  
  
特尔施特根不想认识一脸得瑟的新闻发布会次数变多了的某位“语言天才”。

  


4  
  
但也拜他的这位队友所赐，特尔施特根总算完成了他的西甲首秀。  
  
“抱一个。”

  


5  
  
赛后在镜头前感谢队友的鼓励，拉基蒂奇曾有那么一瞬想过:那句 “明天你会进球” 是不是为了刷球队好感度而群发的?

  


6  
  
祝福是专一的。  
  
鉴于两人的某逗比队友的调笑点在于“把那专属短信加油分享下呗！”，以及德语频道的上述话语转述和依旧德语频道的“我发给你个后卫难道是要增加我自己的工作量吗……”。

  


7  
  
“我不希望我转会转着转着遇到个更差的队友。”  
  
“于是……嗯哼?”  
  
“我和诺伊尔是前沙尔克队友。好了好了这句话是绝对机密——我不想跟任何人友尽。”  
  
“放心，我也不会作贱我的国家队生涯的。以及不管怎样，谢谢。”

  


8  
  
“塞维利亚赢了欧联杯。”  
  
“是的，又一次。马克，请告诉我这是个迟来的祝福吗?”  
  
“你说过你不想转会到更差的地方，所以伊万，别让你后悔错过那个欧洲冠军。”  
  
“谢谢，我会抓住这个更好的。以及这也需要你的好好发挥，一号门将。”

  


9  
  
“假如我们捧杯了，你要来吻我吗?”  
  
“啥?”

  


10  
  
“热烈庆祝，我们两个轮换球员混进了‘终老巴萨组’大名单——我们可是在这宝贵的庆典时间上发言了!最后的。”  
  
“嘿，你这是嘲讽吧，你这一定是嘲讽——你敢现在对着大家用西班牙语把你说的喊出来吗？”  
  
“Forca Barca!”

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇的精髓是翻译偏差。

  
1  
“Marc！T’estimo ! ”  
（马克！我爱你！）  
“伊万，你说球迷在朝我喊什么？”  
“你不用在意，他们跟巴尔特拉说话呢。”

2  
“Stegen！Te quiero ! ”  
（施特根！我爱你！）  
“我听到姓了，这下总是我了吧？”  
“嗯，确实。”  
“所以她刚刚说的是？”  
“她对你说，‘加油’。”克罗地亚的语言大师如此解答道，投给德国门将的眼神真诚而真挚。

3  
可能是这份眼神太让人过目难忘了，所以当许久之后拉基蒂奇终于向特尔施特根吐露心声，“Te quiero”，之时，后者的大脑中确实有闪现过上述一幕。但他的脑内处理器反应不及作出什么“谢谢你的加油，我会继续努力”的调侃——  
想啥呢，这个时候四舍五入就是一个足球队的牧师在你耳畔齐声高呼：“You may now kiss the bride”！  
（你现在可以亲吻新娘了）

4  
理性讨论，为什么巴塞罗那的一号在流利掌握了西班牙语后依旧执著于用德语跟四号交流。  
改不过来习惯？搞小团体？思乡？  
嘛，德语频道算是他俩之间的小情趣啦～别家信号不要来干扰哦～～

5  
巴萨众队友对此表示：  
其实我们听德语也完全OJBK的，  
假如马克和伊万聊着聊着突然开始哈哈哈哈了，那就是玩笑话；  
假如马克和伊万聊着聊着突然开始亲嘴了，那就是情话。  
呵，别问我们经历了什么。闪瞎的狗眼你负责报销吗？

6  
当然也有真听得懂德语的，外人。  
就比如此时此刻，特尔施特根放下他和某人远程煲电话粥的话筒后，他发现他舍友看自己的眼神都不对了——  
哦，  
现在是国家队集训时间来、着……

7  
他该庆幸自己没搞出什么phone sex吗？

8  
不管怎样，马克多少还是有着自己的母语优势的。  
在解释一些关键词上，他更有权威：  
“你刚才说的是，‘再来一发’？”  
场景为床上。架不住年轻情人充沛体力的伊万换了克罗地亚语开骂——然而，变了调的尾音意味什么，之后更是近乎求饶的呻吟意味什么，想必也无需多做解释了吧？

9  
“我恨你。”  
次日，拉基蒂奇醒来后的第一句就是这个。身旁那个金灿灿的脑袋听闻响动，近乎下意识地又往他的身边靠了靠。拉基蒂奇顺势“愤怒”地用自己的嘴唇与口水袭击了对方。于是迷迷糊糊间，传到特尔施特根耳中的话语完全变成了“我爱你”的调调。

10  
这点翻译偏差倒是完全合情合理呢（笑）。


	3. Chapter 3

1  
那是登贝莱刚来巴萨的时候，人生地不熟的小伙子对更衣室的每一位都格外客气。“Guten Tag !”当红蓝军团的一号门将向他走近时，他特意用对方母语打招呼道。  
“你会说德语？”  
金发门将此时的表情简直要紧张地拧成一团，对此，法国人感到不解。“嗯，会啊。”毕竟我从河北省来我从德甲转会来。  
怎料对方的表情更加紧张了。他说：“不，你不会。”  
登贝莱：？

  


2  
总而言之，在登贝莱学会基本的西语会话之前，狮子一直执着于用他辣鸡一样的法语与其交流，与此同时，辣鸡也一直执着于用他辣鸡一样的法语与其交流。  
登贝莱：？？？

  


3  
等到法国前锋终于搞懂了这一切，他立马自动自发地洗掉了自己的德语技能点——为避免听到一些不该听到的东西而主，这样做后还是很有必要的。  
总之，作为过来人的他决定给新赛季加盟的比达尔上一课：“没必要，讲德语真的没必要。”  
比达尔满头问号——  
小老弟，你是不是对我的智利西语有什么意见？？？

  


4  
当然啦，热恋中的两位自己也会努力开辟新的私密FM的。就目前来说，克罗地亚语大概是个好选择。  
马克经常缠着他的外语家教求补课，然而伊万更倾向于他们俩一起报个班学习加泰罗尼亚语：“掌握当地人的语言可以帮助我们更好地融入这座城市，这会让我们在俱乐部层面获得更多的支持balabala……”

  


5  
你说的很有道理，但我就是好想听懂你和你老乡们唠啥唠的那么开心啊。  
某狮委屈，某狮痛饮一杯苦咖啡。

  


6  
不过在洛老板给他们激情邮寄了一打情侣衫之后，在德国人那里伊万这些克罗地亚队友的印象分还是有直线上升的。

  


7  
拉基蒂奇要疯了。  
他男票一周下来的私服简直令人窒息：ROCK FILIUS红橙黄绿蓝靛紫，外加破洞牛仔裤七连，分分钟让巴萨的金发中场对其衣柜产生杀心好吗？！

  


8  
“你……”  
在暴.力.执.法之前，伊万选择先进行一些温和的口头警告。他的眼睛对上马克的身形，飞速地思考着他的男人换上怎样的一套衣服才最为帅气：脑海里浮现出各种剪裁得体的布料，拼接成简洁利索的礼服套装——这一身可以出现在颁奖典礼、我们的那个仪式、以及一切充满掌声与祝福的地方；忽然，心境一转，伊万觉得自己能够亲手帮那人解开扣子、揪掉皮带，好像会成为另一番刺激的视觉盛宴呢。

  


9  
特尔施特根心里有点发毛。他的男友已经高深莫测地盯了自己好久。  
虽然这张笑脸也是极好看的了。他想。  
——喂！请你反思一下自己为什么会被卖萌的(?)盯上！


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这段写了一些转会的事情，  
> 总之祝好

  


1

“你希望我在ins上写‘Se queda’吗？”

“不，不，那没用。”但他依旧任由德国人搂紧自己来了一张自拍。当镜头移开的瞬间，马克的笑容便垮了下去，一言不发地保存照片。

你可千万别因我而烦忧啊……尽管巴萨中场知道这种愿望完全是在勉强深爱他的人。伊万吻吻对方的脸颊，“我希望你说‘Abracadabra’。”

那就，请给我点魔法吧。

  


2

鉴于有个门将在面对采访时，讲母语嘴巴差点拌蒜，一名被世体盖戳的巴萨德语帮元老级成员决定挺身而出帮助特尔施特根。

结果就是他在某次混合采访区时他自己脱口而出了错频的语言……

《巴萨中场离队已成定局？一迹象暗示下家在德甲》——果不其然，“新的风暴已经出现～厕纸怎能停滞不前～”于是乎，巴萨一门选用了非常地道(???)的德式说法回应了这条传言：

“Nicht wahr”

即，Not true。

他在推特如此转发道。

  


3

当然是拿小号转发的。他这个小号连伊万都不知道，主要用来偷偷在某人的评论区打卡，执拗地写着：

“伊万，不要走！”

说实在的，每次趁着对方熟睡/去淋浴/下飞行棋时偷偷完成这份每日任务后，特尔施特根心里总会有点痒痒——他好想自家恋人在哪天，能够惊喜地发现他的一片心意。那可比他在留言时使用的emoji红心还要多更多呢！

门将先生决定戳回评论区，再看一看他的示爱结果。三秒之后，他退出来，并认为他的伊万最好永远也不要过目这些东西。

sb网友写的什么jb？

  


4

恋爱使人盲目？这可能是对的。

反正又不能不爱，盲就盲喽。

特尔施特根表示自己眼神够用了，够他高接低挡一个两个三个射门，也够他遍览这世界之大，寻觅到最值得自己喜欢的人。

  


5

后来呀，后来，他们聊起过往的这件小事。拉基蒂奇得意地一笑：“哈哈，我当然知道你写的那些东西。”

“你知道？”德国人诧异地瞪大眼睛。只听对方又言：“不是，不是真去偷看了你的秘密。

“你当时天天跟我说好多‘我爱你’，这个心意应该是差不多的吧？”

的确如此。

特尔施特根必须得承认，伊万·拉基蒂奇的眼神也完全不输自己——

如星辰般璀璨，穿越那混沌长夜。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于疫情的特别篇  
> 近期糖分集合XD

  


1

狮：跳绳吧！

花：对方意思意思给你点了个赞并甩给你一个采访指名。

狮（完成了采访）：跳绳吧！

花：你怎么又来了？

狮：你不跳是吗

狮：哼，我生气了

狮：只有伊万·拉基蒂奇亲亲抱抱才能好

花：哈哈哈哈哈

花（对着镜头飞吻）：“给你给你，抱抱等隔离结束吧～”

  


2

狮（第二天）：跳绳吧！

花：？

狮：跳绳吧！

花：这是你新学的早安方式吗？

花：我都还没起床

狮：哦……

狮：那你po张照片，我就不催你了

花：[高清无码床照.jpg]

狮：射射，已经谢了←这条没发

狮：你裸睡的吗？这时候千万别感冒了

花：知道知道

花：主要是缺个人抱嘛～

  


3

狮（第三天）：跳绳吧！

花：[笑哭][笑哭][笑哭]

狮：跳绳吧！

狮（1h后）：跳绳吧！

狮（2h后）：跳绳吧！

花：你就不能想点别的？

狮：……

花：喂，要这么艰难吗？

花：那就想我吧。这都二十来天了，你难道不想我吗？

狮：我确实想你

狮（开启视频聊天）：“我想我的手，从身后环住你。”

狮：“接着，钻进了衣服……你希望它们向上还是向下。”

花：“唔。”（咽口水）

【此处省略Phone S.e.x很多字】

  


4

或许，跳绳以外的需求才是某人真正想要的呢？

本篇现已收录于《特尔施特根的千层套路》。

  


5

反套路的案例：

狮（又来了）：跳绳吧！

花：那我要先喝到手磨咖啡！

狮：疫情期间我给你云冲泡一杯吧

花：不算数！我要喝手磨咖啡！

狮：……

狮：那我做不到

花（转头跟博阿滕连线）：“Brate我也好怀念咱们在巴塞罗那每天早上一杯咖啡耶～”

狮：？？？（警觉.jpg）

花（还在连线）：“I love you！”（你花真说了这句）

狮：！！！

  


6

自此，潜心苦练的特尔施特根同志，其疫情结束后的手艺，可以开一家Stegenbucks了。

  


7

他请到家品尝的第一个人自然是拉基蒂奇。

  


8

是鸿门宴！只见他掏出来珍藏已久的跳绳——

  


9

“喝完要运动一下。”

说着，他用绳子捆住了伊万的身子。

  


  


嗯，是运♂动呢。

  


  


  


  



End file.
